ipod shuffle challenge
by shinkirux
Summary: NejixSaku SasuxSaku and little bit of ItaxSaku ipod shuffle challenge!


Ipod shuffle challenge! I got this from reading Gentleman Jack's. I've seen a few of these, actually, and wanted to try it.! Not sure where this ipod shuffle challenge originally started though…

I got this rules list directly from Gentleman Jack's challenge story.

1. Choose a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! Unless you're just editing, like spell check and grammar.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood

AU inoxsasuxsaku

Sakura stepped out of the bar through the doors. Tears were not allowed, she told herself. She breathes heavily; she is angry. Then, she spots his car. She's excited and she's got an idea.

Ten minutes later, Sakura returns to the bar parking lot with her needed items and redecorates some of sasuke's car. When she is done, she looks at her masterpiece and smiles because it's a piece of art only she could have made in such circumstances.

Take that, Ino. Try being driven home with no top, no windows, and shredded seats in a beat up banged up ride with no tires. She would probably fuss and whine and Sasuke would probably take his anger out on her. O well. It wasn't her problem anymore. That's what you get when you cheat on Haruno Sakura.

Song: bring me to life by evanescence

Gaaraxsaku

Sakura screamed when she saw him, sprawled on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He wasn't allowed to leave her like this. How could he promise forever and think he could go on without keeping it? She ran to him and knelt besides him. Throwing all the chakra she had left into him and worked on his injuries. He was on the brink of death, but not yet gone. She still had little chance left to save him and she wasn't letting him go without a fight.

Tears streaking down her cheeks, Sakura's will started to fade away. There was just so much to do and not enough time…she felt like she was failing as her chakra came to a complete stop. Her last thoughts were to tell herself that she couldn't possibly pass out now. Exhausted and without anymore chakra left, she fell to his side in a heap just as Gaara opened his eyes.

Try too hard by Teddy Geiger

SasuxSaku

Sasuke looked into her green, green eyes and knew that the moment their eyes met he was gone forever in the debth of her soul and the tenderness of her smile. He lived for those smiles now, many years later. He had made a promise that he would do whatever it took to keep her happy and he intended to keep it, just the way he was now.

Kimi Dake Wo by Hiromi ft Dohzi-T

NejixSaku

It had been quite a fantastic day for Sakura. Her busy ANBU captain lover had made the effort to spend time with her in his busy schedule. After a romantic dinner he had taken her to a secluded area by the water where the moon shined in all the right places, illuminating the two of them. Crickets chirped and the wind softly blew into the field and everything was perfect. As they approached the area, Neji let go of her hand and knelt in front of her.

'Sakura, love of my life…..I promise to, from now on and forever, be by your side and love you and only you. Would you be my wife?"

My Everything by Willie

sasuxsaku

Sakura had enough. She couldn't take anymore of his harsh words and careless, cold gestures. She was a woman who needed to be loved and as much as she loved Sasuke, she knew this would be for the best. As she packed her things with tears streaming down from her eyes, Sasuke watched her from the doorway, his bangs casting a shadow over his face. Did he even understand what she was doing? He would never understand, never love, she concluded. As she shoved the remnants of her belongings into her bag, she walked out the door without even looking back at him.

As the door slammed, Sasuke sank to the ground. She was his world his everything and he had just let her walk out the door, out of his life and couldn't even get himself to tell her that he loved her….and that's all it would have taken.

Lolipop (remix) by Framing Hanley

SasuxSaku

AU

The first time they met it had not been in the most romantic circumstances. They had both ended up at a wild party courtesy of one blonde fanatic named Ino, and promptly shoved into a room together with the door locking from the outside (runon sentence). As akward as it was, neither could get themselves to feel all that weird about this, considering they had been ogling each other from a distance for the duration of the party until they were unceremoniously shoved together.

Having had one too many drinks already, Sakura bravely invited Sasuke to a game of strip poker with the cards she found in the room and the rest was history.

The Kill by 30 seconds to mars

NejixSaku

She had said goodbye, turned her back to him and he had let her go if it woulc truly make her happy. That is, until Ino came to him, frantic. She had been assigned a mission that had a 1% chance of survival and had been anbushed a few miles outside of the village. Then he understood, and he would not give her up without a fight.

When he finally got to her, she had been left for dead and her comrades all around her in a bloody heap. He called out to her. Kneeling by her nearly dead form, he promised that she could never leave him so easily as he took her into his arms. When he finally got to tsunade, legs and arms trembling from overexertion, he found out he had gotten there just in the nick of time.

I'm yours by Jason Mraz

NejixSaku

They had been eyeing each other for some time now. Especially when they were sent on missions together the attraction was absolutely electrifying and the rest of the team members could tell. Sakura wasn't one to be shy but she knew neji was the kind of guy who would want to make the first move so she waited….and waited. She thought that perhaps this attraction had been onesided after a couple months time flew by without so much as an advance in her direction. Was he shy or something?

When he finally did make that first move, she understood what took so long. He had planned everything to the tee and who knew that he had it in him to be so damn romantic. When he finally asked her to be his, she looked into his eyes with glint and said, " I waited so long to say this…and now I'm finally yours.."

Stupid Shit by Girlicious

SasuxSaku

AU

Girls nights out like tonight were rare nowadays due to all of their busy schedules so when Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata all got together for the first time in months, Sakura knew that something crazy was going to happen. Anything involving Ino and Temari was bound to end up in disaster.

After two full rounds of a crazy drinking game that involved two whole bottles of whiskey, all the girls were quite frankly drunk off their ass. Walking down the street together in a big mess, the giggling and obnoxious bunch decided that they were going to toy with the boys and with Sakura and Sasuke's lack of love life, which was a secret kept from Sakura of course…everyone was in on it but her. Coincidentally, the guys were all playing poker at Naruto's when they got a phone call from Hinata who called Naruto telling him that the girls had gotten drunk and were stripping in the middle of a busy street.

The guys were there pronto. Sasuke, of course, claiming that he just wanted to blackmail Sakura later but all of them knew he secretly harbored the biggest crush on Sakura. When the guys got there, each of the guys took their respective girls home leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Quickly shuffling Sakura down the street, he shoved her into his lambo and drove away before anyone other than himself to ogle Sakura's nearly naked form, and somehow ended up in his room….together….(oh em gee my fingers!!!)

Somewhere only we know by Keane

ItaxSaku

AU

Itachi trailed his fingers silently across Sakura's exposed stomach. No words were shared as the two lovers were content with just the presence,, to lie in each other's arms. Itachi trailed his hands slowly up and down Sakura's body, memorizing every part of her while she played with locks of his hair dangling over her face.

His eyes burned intensely into hers and the two lovers silently shared vows to love only each other, lost in their own world with the little time they were able to spend together.


End file.
